


Shantae's Inner Seductress

by Goombario



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Facials, Futanari, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to get a good night's sleep, Shantae is interrupted by a strange person that looks identical to her. This intruder wants Shantae to "accept her true self" and doesn't plan on leaving until she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shantae's Inner Seductress

The moon shone brightly in the sky over Scuttle Town, causing a stray beam of moonlight to shine through the window of Shantae’s lighthouse home. Having the beacon on at all hours of the night for passing ships had become something that the half-genie had eventually ignored, but a blast of light directly in your eyes wasn’t something she could sleep through.

“Stupid moon … why don’t you go to sleep, too?” Shantae sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She walked over to the open window and slammed it shut, drawing the shade and wondering why she hadn’t just done that to start with. As she settled back in bed, the stream of light returned.

With an annoyed huff, Shantae stood from her bed and returned to the now-open window and flipped-up shade, closing and pulling the both of them down. When she returned to her bed once more, she gave a quick look to see that nothing had moved. With a relaxed sigh and a smile, she wrapped the warm blanket around her and closed her eyes, ready to drift back off to sleep.

Just as she closed her eyes, another light shone brightly over her face. Shantae growled at the disturbance and quickly opened her eyes to look at the window – it was still closed. She blinked, rubbing her eyes to make sure she was awake; the window was still closed and covered by the shade. What in the world caused that bright light, then?

“This is getting ridiculous—whoa!” Shantae’s complaint was cut off when she turned, seeing a pair of glowing red eyes looking directly at her. A creepy, fanged smile appeared just after, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Shantae wasn’t one to get scared in the face of danger, but these eyes were something that she just couldn’t look away from. “W-What are you? What do you want?” She asked. “Why won’t you let me sleep?”

“It’s you that I want, you little cutie-pie.” A voice spoke. The voice was somehow familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it.

“Rottytops, are you trying to trick me again? You’re not eating my brain, and do you have any idea what time it is?!” Shantae fumed. “Go home right now, and I’ll deal with you tomorrow!”

“I’m afraid that I’m not your undead friend, my delicious genie.” The voice replied. Shantae stared at the glowing face in front of her, and soon heard a feint ‘click’ – her night table’s lantern had been turned on. In the light of it’s flame, she saw her ‘annoyance’ in full view: Shantae herself.

Well, it wasn’t Shantae completely; more of what she would look like in a Halloween costume. This person had dark, green hair, with two red horns sticking out of her hair. Her skin was pale, and she did indeed have fangs that Shantae could see on both sides of her mouth. She wore a blood-red corset that showed off her breasts, a black bottom that resembled sheer panties, and fishnet stockings that ended under knee-length black boots.

“You look like me … if I worked on the street corner.” Shantae commented a bit too bluntly. Whoever this person was, they certainly weren’t the green-skinned zombie that Shantae knew and tolerated.

“That’s a low blow, girl!” The slutty doppelganger replied. “I am you; I’m the succubus form that you haven’t awakened yet. What did you expect, that stupid monkey?”

“Hey, my monkey form is cute!” Shantae argued. “Plus, she doesn’t dress like a tramp!”

“You want to see a tramp, eh?” The Shantae clone grinned. “Let me show you the side of you that you never knew … or at least, don’t want to embrace yet. By the time this night is over, I won’t have to take another form. I’ll be one hundred percent Shantae.”

Shantae watched as the succubus started to perform a belly dance not much different than her own; her hands clasped together and her hips and breasts swayed as she moved. The succubus looked directly into Shantae’s eyes, and the half-genie couldn’t, or more of didn’t want to look away.

“Watch me dance, you little cutie. Aren’t I simply a perfect beauty?” Shantae cringed at the succubus’s rhyme, but was now too focused on her enemy’s bouncing breasts to complain. The pale skin complimented the red fabric barely hiding her nipples; it was easy to tell that the succubus’s chest could pop free at any given second, and deep down it was something Shantae wanted to happen.

Shantae wasn’t really sure of any of the feelings running through her mind; she loved watching this other girl dance, but at the same time she knew she should look away. She never really considered herself to have any attraction to other girls (besides the occasional wonder if Rottytops’s breasts were removable,) but she couldn’t look away from the dancing clone’s body. Her hips were perfect, her curves were a feast for the eyes, and the sultry, seductive look on her face made Shantae want to melt.

“Don’t worry, I know what you want.” The succubus spoke up. Shantae look her head, returning from her thoughts of kissing the green-haired girl on the lips. The succubus reached down to her top, pulling on the black string to loosen it. With one shift push down, any material covering her breasts was gone. Shantae looked the girl up and down; her top was bunched up just over her stomach, and her large, bare breasts were bouncing in full view as she continued to dance. “You like them, don’t you? You love these tits, I know. No need to hide your feelings, my dear.”

“I, uh …” Shantae wanted to protest, but one more look into the succubus’s eyes changed her mind in an instant. “I do.” Shantae nodded. “I want to touch them. I want to feel my face between them, and feel your warm skin on my cheeks. I want to suck on your nipples.”

“Someone’s a bold little half-genie!” The dancing she-beast grinned at Shantae’s now-red face, watching as Shantae turned away and refused to face her. Shantae couldn’t help but look over at the dance, seeing that the succubus’s black panties were covered by a quick puff of smoke, then were gone entirely; a cleanly shaven, dripping slit was revealed to her. Without realizing it, Shantae licked her lips at the sight of her enemy’s nude lower-body.

“W-What am I saying?!” Shantae put a hand over her mouth, finally realizing the confessions she made without a second thought. It wasn’t like her to not have any shame, especially when it came to an intimate subject like sex; it wasn’t a topic she felt comfortable discussing with anyone. Even masturbation felt like a wild taboo to her, but a good one all the same. As Shantae tripped over her words while trying to explain herself, the succubus walked towards her, shaking her hips as she did so. She sat next to Shantae on the bed and leaned in close to her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Her fingers trailed down the tan skin of Shantae’s back, stopping at the buckle that secured her red, jeweled top over her chest. With a simple snap, Shantae’s top felt to her lap and exposed her breasts to the air – her dark, brown nipples were erect, and the succubus licked her lips at the sight of them. She leaned in close to Shantae’s face, looking into her eyes once more as she pressed her lips to the half-genie girl’s, forcing her into a deep embrace. Shantae’s eyes widened when the surprise kiss finally hit her, but didn’t resist – she didn’t actually want to stop, anyway.

When she felt the other girl’s tongue probe her mouth, her own tongue moved in response. The girls’ tongues danced around each other as the succubus’s hands explored Shantae’s body, taking a firm grasp of both of her breasts and giving them a firm squeeze. Shantae moaned out in pleasure, causing the other girl to chuckle in amusement.

“Your body feels very warm … I love it.” The sexy Shantae-double grinned. She pulled away from the kiss before she spoke, and leaned down towards Shantae’s neck. With a very swift, gentle motion, she bent down and bit the bottom of the genie’s neck near her collarbone, causing Shantae to close her eyes and moan even louder. The succubus nipped on Shantae’s skin, soon pulling away and noticing the faint fang marks she had left behind; not enough to break the skin, but more than enough to leave a lasting memory on her victim.

“Please … my breasts.” Shantae muttered. Her double nodded and moved her head from Shantae’s neck to her chest, taking the genie’s left nipple into her mouth. Her lips wrapped around the brown, erect bud, and she began to gently suck on it. Shantae moaned out in pleasure, running her fingers through her new lover’s green hair. The feeling of sharp fangs gently grazing her breast as her nipple was nursed on was beyond compare of any magic Shantae had ever experienced.

When the succubus pulled away from Shantae’s breast, Shantae could feel the girl’s hot breath on her body. She felt a trail of drool running down her chin when the monster embraced her once more, rubbing her hands down her back and digging her claws into her skin. She looked into Shantae’s eyes with a gaze that was almost hypnotic, not that Shantae minded in the list. The succubus pulled away from her, and as Shantae watched with a pouty, disappointed look, the green-haired seductress started to dance once more. With a few simple shimmies and a wave of her hands, another cloud of smoke puffed around her body.

In place of the woman’s wet, dripping pussy now rest an erect, thick, throbbing cock. Shantae’s eyes widened as she stared at the meaty rod, dripping with pre-cum and looking absolutely delicious. Shantae’s first reaction was to dive for it and pleasure her lover the best she could, but she did have some restraint. When the succubus held out a hand and motioned her forward with a finger, Shantae threw restraint to the wind and moved from the bed onto her knees, opening her mouth and eagerly sticking out her tongue. The throbbing cock that stood erect over Shantae’s face moved closer to her, the succubus holding the rod in her hand as she stuffed it into Shantae’s mouth.

“What a good girl.” The succubus said with a smile. Shantae had already started to suck on the cock between her lips, feeling as if this was second nature to her despite having never seen one in person. The taste, the feeling of the skin on her tongue, the scent that invaded her nostrils in seconds – everything about giving a blowjob was incredible, and she didn’t ever want it to end if she could avoid it.

Shantae looked up at her green-haired mistress, seeing a pleased set of eyes looking back down at her. Shantae smiled to herself, bobbing her head back and forth in an attempt to bring even more pleasure to the girl she desired so badly to satisfy. The look in the succubus’s eyes was one that Shantae couldn’t look away from any longer; the two girls’ eyes locked as Shantae sucked on the thick cock in her mouth, feeling it throb on her tongue while it rested on the underside.

“For a virgin, you’re quite skilled!” The succubus exclaimed. “Can you move even faster, I wonder? Can you take my entire cock in your mouth, bold little Shantae?”

That and more, Shantae thought. Shantae took a quick breath and moved her head down even further, poking the other girl’s stomach with her nose. With every inch of the cock in her mouth, Shantae started to rub her tongue around the long, thick, salty-tasting length, loving every second of her mouth being full of erect dick.

“That’s it!” The succubus moaned, taking a handful of Shantae’s long, purple ponytail. She gave the hair a firm yank, pulling Shantae closer to her. She proceeded to move it back and forth, pulling Shantae forward and back like a sex toy while the genie herself roughly sucked on the cock quickly moving through her mouth.

Without warning, Shantae was yanked away from the cock. She started to regain her breath, breathing heavily as cum shot from the succubus’s erect cock all over Shantae’s face. Shantae felt herself cum from the sheer warm feeling, even more so due to the fact that she had caused her new master to cum in just minutes. It gave her an odd feeling of pride, and all she wanted to do was continue to drain cum out of her double.

“Look at you, little Shantae. You’re more like a complete slut than a half-genie now.” The succubus taunted her. Shantae eagerly nodded in agreement like a loyal dog, not once questioning what she was told. The succubus took her still-throbbing shaft in her right hand and looked at Shantae, as if speaking with her eyes. Shantae simply nodded again and stood up, shoving her fingers into the rim of her red pants. She started to slowly push them down, revealing her long, smooth, dark-skinned legs.

Despite looking like a part of her pants, Shantae still wore a pair of black panties. She quickly pushed them down as well, showing a wet slit to the dickgirl standing in front of her. The succubus looked at her victim’s lower body, her smooth, clean-shaven, moist pussy, her curves that could seduce anyone … but she wasn’t much interested in just eyeing her.

Shantae lay down on her bed, looking over her heaving breasts to see the succubus standing over her. Shantae opened her legs without hesitation, and watched in delight as the cock in her double’s hand was directed towards her pink, dripping cunt. Shantae closed her eyes and braced herself for the feeling; masturbation was one thing, but she had yet to experience actual sex, even throughout all of her journeying.

“You need to accept this side of you, Shantae … you need to accept that you love cock!” At those words, the succubus removed her hand from her cock and vigorously shoved the entire length into Shantae’s pussy. Shantae moaned out and gripped the blanket underneath her, reaching her first orgasm already and squirting her juices on her lover’s cock base, with some even reaching her stomach. “You came from just me sticking it in? Wow.” The succubus grinned. “You’ll enjoy this, then.”

“I love you—AH, YES!” Shantae’s attempt at romance was quickly silenced by a forceful thrust, followed by faster pumping of the thick cock inside of her. Shantae could feel herself dripping as the succubus fucked her like a piece of meat, not seeming to slow or pause anytime soon. “Yes! Fuck me, please! I want to be one with you!” Shantae moaned. She gripped the blanket under her even tighter, trying to look at the girl of her dreams fucking her like no tomorrow – the sight of her own bouncing breasts made Shantae stare. She didn’t consider herself vain by any means, but for some reason she now loved seeing her own nude body moving from nothing but the forceful power of a cock.

“Have you come to accept me, yet? To accept us, and who we really are?” The succubus asked while thrusting her rock-hard dick into Shantae’s cunt. “All you have to do is say the magic word, and I’ll fill you up! That’s all it takes!”

“Not yet!” Shantae replied. “Don’t stop yet! Please!” She closed her eyes, feeling beads of sweat run down her face. Her pussy clamped down on the cock inside of her, riding the rush of bliss as she was fucked faster with each passing second. “Oh God! Yes! Yes! I admit it; I’m a cock-loving slut of a half-genie!”

“There’s a good girl!” The succubus smiled, thrusting into Shantae faster than she had ever felt before. “Are you ready to get filled up with my kind of magic, girlie?”

“Do it already! Quit making me wait!” Shantae commanded. “I’m gonna cum too! I’m gonna … gonna … AHHHH!” At her yell, Shantae clamped her pussy around the cock inside of her and reached her climax, squirted her juices all over the dick and the succubus’s waist. The succubus smiled at the feeling and gave Shantae one final, hard slam, firing off rope after rope of hot cum into the girl’s pussy. Shantae buried her face in the blanket, screaming in pleasure as she was filled with cum -- when it started to leak out, the succubus pulled her cock away and looked at the dripping, collapsed heap that was Shantae in front of her.

“I’m glad you see things my way.” The succubus nodded. “Let this be a lesson to you; be more true to your needs.”

As Shantae turned around to reply, all she saw was a puff of smoke – her lover was gone. Shantae smiled in pure bliss and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep from exhaustion.

The next day, Shantae took her usual walk through town, but instead of greeting everyone she saw, she instead deciding to hang out in one of the back alleys behind one of the more sketchy-looking buildings. It was here that she happened to see her friend Bolo walk by without noticing her.

“Hey, Bolo.” Shantae said loud enough to be heard by him, but no one else. Bolo paused at the sound of his name, and turned to see her. He smiled at the sight of his friend, and approached her.

“Hey, Shantae. What’s up?” He asked. Shantae gave him a seductive look, licking her lips.

“Want a blowjob?” She asked. When Bolo’s eyes widened, Shantae grabbed her top with one finger and yanked it down, letting her large breasts bounce free in front of Bolo’s eyes. A spurt of blood poured from his nose.

“Uh … excuse me?” Bolo asked. Shantae’s sultry expression didn’t change. “Are you being serious here?”

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t. Why don’t you come over to my place and I’ll see how empty I can get your balls.” Shantae grinned. Bolo gulped and nodded, following her to her lighthouse home. With Shantae walking in front of him, Bolo failed to see the change on her face.

Her eyes glowed a wicked yellow, and a smirk crossed her lips.


End file.
